Desayuno
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Drabble de un día normal en casa de nuestra murciélago favorita. Clasificación K


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Sigo viva, como pueden notarlo jejeje, sin embargo, he tenido un bloqueo terrible; sin contar, claro, que he tenido mil cosas por hacer en estos últimos meses. No prometo regresar con la misma fuerza de antes, pero espero poder por lo menos subir un par de historias más en los próximos meses._

_También, he estado ocupada con proyectos personales que he subido en Sweek (ya saben el link está en mi perfil). Así que he estado súper dividida y súper ocupada. No sé qué voy a hacer con tantas cosas jeje._

_Pero bueno, por si no lo sabían, hoy, en la cuenta oficial de Sonic, están respondiendo preguntas de los fans con las voces de los personajes. Es algo muy divertido y me encanta cuando lo hacen, que es prácticamente cada año. El punto es que, en una de las preguntas, les dijeron a los personajes qué comían en el desayuno (Eggman, según esto, ama los waffles). Y la respuesta de Shadow me dio mucha risa. Dijo que se come los granos de café directamente (con bastante sarcasmo). El punto es, al escuchar eso, mi mente tuvo esta pequeña idea._

_Espero que les guste, a pesar de que fue algo súper improvisado y que salió en 20 minutos._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!  
_

* * *

Rouge se levantó temprano en la mañana. Entró a la cocina y puso la cafetera. Tarareó una canción mientras sacaba fruta del refrigerador y la picaba. Sonrió mientras preparaba todo para su desayuno y lo llevó a la mesa.

Shadow salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó a la mesa y miró a su compañera, quien seguía tarareando la melodía.

— Buen día, guapo, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

— No, por alguna razón alguien me mantuvo despierto con sus constantes ronquidos. Se oía a través de las paredes.

Rouge soltó una carcajada sonora y comió un pedacito de mango. Lo saboreó mientras veía como el erizo se molestaba cada vez más.

— ¿Al menos pusiste la cafetera? —espetó él tallándose la sien.

— ¿Creerías que soy tan egoísta como para no hacerlo? El café y el agua no se le niega a nadie —finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Él se levantó y caminó a la cocina. Ella lo siguió para seguir molestándolo y lo vio servirse una taza enorme de café. Él la miró sobre el hombro con cierto recelo y le dio un sorbo enorme al líquido. No pasaron ni dos segundos y escupió el contenido de manera violenta.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO ES PURA AGUA?! — gritó mientras miraba molesto a su compañera.

— ¿Agua? Pero si encendí la cafetera —dijo ella confundida—. Déjame ver —agregó mientras se acercaba al aparato. Estaba, en efecto, encendido. El café estaba puesto en el filtro y el agua estaba hirviendo—. No entiendo qué es lo que sucedió, todo está en orden… es como si no estuviera filtrando…

Shadow agarró un puñado de granos de café y se los metió a la boca, masticándolos, muy enojado.

— ¿En serio?

— Es la única manera de obtener mi café —respondió enojado.

Rouge viró los ojos y salió de la cocina. Tenía aún que arreglarse para ir a la base y comenzar su día. Esperaba que todo saliera mejor durante el día.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y puso de nuevo la cafetera. Se quedó cerca y vio que, en efecto, no estaba filtrándose el agua y no estaba preparándose el café. Anotó en un papel "comprar una nueva cafetera" y lo pegó en el refrigerador.

Oyó el portazo de la habitación de Shadow y vio la bolsa de café. Sonrió y la puso en una taza.

— ¿Y el café? —preguntó el erizo sentándose en la mesa.

— Listo, como te gusta —sonrió ella dándole la taza, él sorbió y miró a la murciélago con recelo—. La cafetera está descompuesta. Pero creo que es muy de machos moler tus granos en tu boca.

Ella rió y lo dejó solo. Él simplemente la miró irse, se echó otro puñado de granos de café a la boca y los masticó.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, también espero que estos dos encuentren pronto una cafetera y hagan café como se debe._

_Les mando muchos besos y espero verlos pronto._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
